The New Girl
by Brian's Punk Princess
Summary: Danielle has just started at the 'Arts' school and she couldn't be more...depressed. That is...until she meets Tyler and he shows her the fun you can have there. But then Nora gets jealous and tries to breaks them up. TylerOC...One Shot...Please R
1. Running Into Eachother

Danielle adjusted the strap of her backpack and looked at the arts school again. _'Maybe_ _this isn't a good idea.'_ She thought for the 100th time and shook her head with a small sigh. _'No…I can dance and I'm gonna prove it.'_ She took a deep breath and started up the steps, opening the door…to be hit by some guy running down the hall.

"Ooof!" Was all she could get out as the air was rushed from her lungs and she was on her back on the steps, which were covered in snow. The runner stood up and held out a hand, helping her up.

"So sorry dude." He said and helped he get the snow off of her back.

"Yeah huh…forgiven." She fixed her bag and pushed her hair out of her eyes to look at her bulldozer. His eyes were filled with compassion as he looked over for any permanent damage.

"Anything broken or bruised?" She asked him and he looked up, his eyes sparkling with amusement now.

"Just _my _ego. You?" She smiled at him and shrugged.

"My ego too I guess." She held out a hand. "I'm Danielle but call me Dani." He took her hand and smiled.

"Tyler, but call me…Tyler." She giggled at his attempt at the joke and blew her bangs out of her eyes again. He followed her inside and she noticed a rag hanging from his left pocket.

"Are you uh…a student?" She asked, eyeing the rag. He looked down and chuckled, taking it out.

"Sorta. I work here to pay for the tuition." She smiled at him and took the rag.

"Windows huh?" He nodded and held his hand out for it. "Uh…no." He stared at her and smiled. _'Now this is a girl I can goof with.'_ He thought and when she looked down, jerked it away from her. He stuffed it into his pocket and shrugged.

"Too quick for ya huh?" She just stared at him for a second before shaking her head with a laugh. "So which _'Art'_ are you doing?" He made quotation in the air with his fingers when he said 'art' and she laughed again.

"Dance. You?" He smiled a broad smile and leaned against the wall.

"Dance too. My girlfriend, Nora…" He trailed off when he said girlfriend. Technically, they were on a 'Time-Out' as she called it and he was technically single now. "I mean, my friend Nora, dances too." She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Friend or girlfriend?" He sighed and slumped a little.

"Friend…we are on a 'Time-Out' as she says." Danielle looked at him for a minute before she started laughing. He looked at her. "What? Did I say something funny?" She kept laughing and he was starting to get a little ticked. "Alright, what the hell is so funny?"

"You're face when you said she said you guys were on a time-pout. You got a little red." He glared at her and then a smile started playing across his lips. He tried to stop it before she saw but it was too late. "Ha…got ya to smile too." He shook his head. This girl was NOT like the other girls at the school.

"Well I gotta go finish cleaning windows." He gave a small groan with a small smile and started walking backwards. "I'll see ya later."

"Yeah…see ya later." She replied and watched him back into a door. She covered a mouth to suppress her giggles and he groaned again before turning down a hall and disappearing from her view. She shook her head with another smile and walked off in the opposite direction.


	2. New Partners

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own any Step Up characters except my own...oh and the plot is my own

Danielle leaped into Miles's arms and he lifted her for a second before they both tumbled backwards onto the practice mats. She gave a small sigh and sat up, watching Tyler and a brunette do their lifts with ease.

"Sorry Danielle." Miles said with an apologetic smile and she smiled back with a small shrug.

"We'll get it eventually. It's ok." She smiled again for emphasis and he nodded, grabbing his bag and leaving. She rose to get up but sat back down when she heard heated voices arguing. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tyler arguing with the brunette.

"Look, you're the one who put us on this 'Time-Out' Nora. Not me. Meaning we are no longer together. Meaning I am free to see whoever I want just as much as you are." Nora's eyes widened and she scoffed.

"You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me. Face it Tyler." She crossed her arms with a smirk. "You need me." Tyler smiled and gave a shrug.

Well I _am_ here and I tend to stay here. Without you or your help." He left her and saw Danielle, who was trying to walk out of the room. "Oh hey Dani...did you uh...did you see that?" She nodded sheepishly and he sighed, putting his hat on backwards.

"Why do you work with her if you fight so much?" Tyler stared at her and shrugged.

"Everyone says we have freat chemistry. But I want a new partner." They pushed through the front doors and sat at the bus stop.

"Yeah, me too. Miles is sweet and all, but without that lift, half of our routine is useless." Tyler looked over at her and smiled.

"Wanna be my new partner?" She smiled at him and stood up, walking backwards.

"Wanna be mine?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She turned around and headed down the street.


	3. Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own any _**Step Up**_ characters but my own

Tyler laid down on his bed heavily and sighed, the next door neighbor's music blaring along with kids laughing. He sighed again and buried his head in the pillow. Whoever the next door neighbor was, he felt sorry for them. He was a foster child and so was his little sister. Their foster mother took in forster kids and since there were so many, she had bought an apartment building and turned it into a live in place for orphans/fosters.

Each apartment was giving to an older kid and either one or two little kids. He was lucky cause all there was him and his little sister in their room. The music was making his head hurt now and he went and pounded on the wall.

"Turn that shit down!" He hollered and was shocked with the reply.

"Make me asshole." He was angry now and he let it be known.

"Don't make me come over and kick your ass for you punk!"

"Bring it!" He slammed the door as he went out of the apartment and banged on the other door. A few minutes later, it was answered by a very furious Danielle. He froze and she looked down when a little boy came over to her, pulling her pants leg.

"I got an owie Dee-Dee." She makes a cute expression and goes to her knees, kissing his finger. He smiled and she giggled, rubbing her nose on his.

"Now go play with Kyle while I talk to my friend. Okay honey?" He nodded, looking up at Tyler, who smiled and nodded at him. The boy returned the smile and ran off to play with another little boy who was playing with toy cars in the floor. Danielle shook her head with a small laugh and shut the door behind her as she joined Tyler in the hall.

"Danielle...I uh...I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were staying here." She smiled and shrugged it off.

"You only know the thing I've tried to keep hidden but oh well." He smiled back and they talked a little longer, until his little sister came out of his apartment and he lifted her in his arms.

"Tywer...me and Davie are hungwy." He chuckled and nodded. He looked at Danielle and sighed.

"Ari, this is my friend Danielle. We go to school together." The little girl looked at Danielle with big brown eyes like Tyler's and smiled shyly.

"That school where you fall alot when you come home?" Danielle covered her mouth to keep in the giggles and he blushed.

"Yeah...that school where I fall down alot."

"Ok...hello." Danielle smiled at Ari.

"Hey Ari...if you want to come over sometime, my little brothers would love to have someone to play with." Ari nodded quickly and Tyler chuckled again.

"Alright...let's go eat." He smiled over at Danielle. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah ok." He leaned over, kissing her cheek, and then disappeared into his apartment, laughter coming from the little girl as he shut the door. Danielle stood there for a second and then shut her own door with a smile.


	4. Stand Up to Nora

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own any _**Step Up**_ characters. Only my own

Danielle stared at the floor and took a deep breath before looking up at Tyler, who stood a good 10 feet away. She took another breath and he yelled,

"Ready when you are babe." She smiled when he called her 'babe' and jumped a little before she took off towards him, jumping into his hands and stiffening as he lifted her over his head and held her there.

"Wow Tyler...nice." He chuckled and lowered her until she slid down the front of his body. His hands still gripped her waist and she held his forearms, staring into each other's eyes. He was leaning closer towards her when they heard someone clearing their throat and they broke apart to stare at Nora.

"Even though I don't care what you two are doing, you little girl," She pointed at Danielle. "Are cutting into my practice." Tyler rolled his eyes and rolled his neck towards Nora.

"Actually…she's my partner and _you_ are the one cutting into _our_ practice time." Nora's jaw dropped and Danielle giggled.

"Is something funny?" Nora asked her and she nodded.

"You're jaw drops an awful lot around me." Nora stepped up to her and shoved her slightly.

"Not around you little girl. You're from the streets...I made Tyler what he is. And nobody is going to take that from me. Especially not some little 'hood rat'." Tyler stared at Nora and stepped in front of Danielle, who was getting ready to show Nora what a 'hood rat' could really do.

"Listen Nora...I don't know what's going on in her your head but you better rethink ever insulting Dani in my prescence. You didn't make me Nora. I made myself. And I'm from the streets just as much as she is." Nora scoffed and looked at him.

"Don't tell me...you're dating now huh?" Tyler looked over his shoulder at Danielle and she looked back at him with a small smile.

"Yeah we are Nora. So now that you know, will you please leave so we can finish our practice?" Tyler stared at Danielle as she smirked at Nora, who rolled her eyes and walked out. Tyler looked at Danielle some more and smiled.

"Um..." He trailed off and she smiled again.

"Don't worry. I just did that to get her to leave." He nodded and they went back to practicing. A few hours later, Danielle collapsed on the mats with a half laugh/ half gasp and smiled at Tyler, who was leaning on his knees and taking deep breaths. Tyler was looking at Danielle out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but wonder…what would it be like to date someone that sure of herself?


	5. Caught

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own anything _**Step Up**_ nor do I take the rights for it. I only own my characters!!

Tyler laid down on his bed in his room and put his arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. His little sister was in bed…finally, and he was able to relax his muscles now. Him and Danielle had been working hard on their routine and he was really tired. He could hear her putting her little brothers to bed and he smiled to himself. She wasn't like most of the girls he liked and so he couldn't understand why he liked her. He sat up and knocked on her wall, getting up when he heard the door open.

"Hey Dani…are you busy?" He asked her as he saw her walk into his living room and then into his bedroom. She shook her head and pushed his feet aside, sitting down on his bed. He looked at her for a minute and then laughed.

"So what's up?" She leaned back on his wall and he sat up, looking at her.

"Nothing…I just wanted to talk." She looked over at him and smirked.

"You…talk? That'll be the day." He chuckled and shook his head. He was used to their playing around now and he had some tricks up his sleeve. He waited until she had looked away and then grabbed her, putting her under him. "Hey!!!!"

"Gotcha…" He trailed off and attacked her with tickles. She squealed and he covered his mouth his hand while tickling her with the other. She squirmed underneath him and he removed his hand as she quieted. She looked up at him and touched his face, smiling.

He looked down at her and tucked some hair behind her ear with a small smile of his own. Then he leaned down, kissing her gently. He pulled back and stared into her shocked eyes but the shock was soon replaced with something else and they started kissing again. They rolled on the bed and continued kissing.

Tyler had his hand up Danielle's shirt and a lot more was going to take place but suddenly…

"Tywer?" They looked over at his door quickly and saw a very sleepy Ari rubbing her eyes. Danielle got off of Tyler quickly and he picked Ari up in his arms, holding her close.

"What is it sweetie?" Danielle watched him comfort her from a bad dream and then, after he put her back to bed, started to leave. "Where're you going Dani?" She looked at him and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tyler. Sleep tight." She left, closing his door. He was left standing in his living room.

"You too." He wiped a hand across his face and went to his bed, falling asleep with dreams of Danielle to torment him.


	6. Author's Note!

**A/N People!!!!!!**

Okay so now I am going to thank all the people who have reviewed 'The New Girl', my _**Step Up**_ that I am very proud of. SuperDani is my now number 1 reader and thank you so much girlio. I try to update as much as I can and from my reviews…it's a pretty good story.

Now I have something to say about adding a new addition to the things we can write about…they seriously need to put a _**Kid Nation**_ slot on this thing cause I got two stories I can put on there!!! Well love you all

Channing's Punk Princess


End file.
